


In his embrace

by OpheliaTheChaosGodess



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaTheChaosGodess/pseuds/OpheliaTheChaosGodess
Summary: You've just joined a BDSM club, here you meet a long haired Brendon Urie.





	1. The first sight of him

You meet him at the local BDSM club, which you have just joined as an untrained submissive.  
You have talked with a couple of masters, but none of them seems to be your kind of type - or for that matter; willing to train you.  
As you walk through the club, masters stop and stare at you.  
You are beautiful, with your long brown hair, flirty green eyes and the short dress you are wearing, shows off you beautiful curvy figure perfectly.  
You’re 23 and work as a waitress at the local café, you found your lust for BDSM when you left your ex-boyfriend 3 months ago - you have tried to find a master ever since. 

You walk around in the club and that’s when you see him. He’s standing alone, taking a sip of his wine. His hair is black and long, he’s tall and his abs can be seen through his white t-shirt. You stare at him for what seems like hours, he notice you staring and you quickly look away.  
He ends up walking over to you and you end up talking, you talk for what seems like hours. Somehow, you end up in his apartment, you are both drunk and eager to get down to business.  
You don’t remember much, but what you remember is your precious little secret. 

You meet him a couple of times at the club, and then suddenly he isn’t coming anymore. You search the club every Friday night but you always end up disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter works a teaser, that's why it's so short


	2. Those eyes

You’ve went to the club month after month, Friday night after Friday night, but there is still no sign of him.   
He must have moved on, you think to yourself.   
You still remember parts of your night with him.   
His long fingers on your skin, followed by kisses, then a tongue licking your collarbone. Whispering in the darkness, fingers finding their way to where you need it.   
Long fingers, a tongue along you neck followed by a sigh. 

You leave his bed in the light of dawn, kisses him on the forehead. 

You walk into club, thinking that this would be your last night coming here. But something or more correctly, someone makes you change your mind. It’s him. 

He is sitting in the bar, getting a drink.   
His long dark hair is braided and he is wearing the same white t-shirt from months ago. You go up to the bar and orders a gin and tonic.   
You can feel him looking at you, does he remember you? 

You turn around to face him, that’s when he gets up next to you. He wraps his arms around you and whispers something in your ear, you blush. He looks you in the eyes “You don’t need that”. He’s talking about your drink. You look down, not sure what to say.  
He moves closer to you and whispers in your ear “If you want to be trained, then meet me outside in 5 minutes”. You blush even more and nods. He lets go of you and walks out of the club.   
5 minutes later, you’re on your way to his apartment. 

A tongue on your collarbone, a little gentle bite.. Followed by a moan.   
You’re tied to his bed, but only with your arms. Your legs are spread and you’re waiting. Waiting for him to go to where you need it.   
He is teasing you, bringing you to the edge - but not enough for you to fall over it.   
His fingers move slowly over your skin, somehow speaking of where there are going. Just as you think they will get there, he stops and suddenly their gone from your skin.   
You’re confused and that’s when he whispers in your ear “Tell me where you want me”. You blush but you somehow get the words out of your mouth. He smirks and kisses your neck “Good girl” he says as he starts kissing you from you neck and down.   
His fingers find their way to your needy hot pussy, they careers the lips as he smirks.   
You whisper his name as he lets 2 fingers inside you.   
He works you off slowly still not letting you fall over the edge, and places kisses on your clit. You can’t help but moan.   
Looking down at him you notice his eyes, they are filled with lust. He looks up at you with a smirk on his face, you blush as he gently bites you clit.   
You can’t take it anymore, you beg for him to let you cum.   
He just smirks as he buries 3 fingers deep inside you, you tighten around them, holding your orgasm back.   
Kissing your folds, he pulls them out slowly and then quickly buries them deep inside you again. You let out a loud moan and looks down at him.   
A low “pl-please” escapes your mouth as his mouth closes around your clit.   
You whimper as he looks up at you and nods.   
Moments later you let out a loud moan as you feel yourself fly. 

As you come to your senses, you realize he has untied you.   
You sit up and sigh, he looks at you and in seconds he is over you.   
You look up at him and blushes.   
He kisses you roughly pressing you down on the madras.   
You put your legs around him as he positions his dick at your opening, you bite your lip as he slowly enters you.   
It hurts a little due to the size but you adapt quickly. 

You moan loudly, scratching his back as he hits something deep inside you. He kisses you roughly now and then.   
His eyes are still filled with the lust you saw earlier, you move your hands to his neck and pulls him down into a rough kiss. He bites your lip and you let out a moan as he hits that sweet spot deep inside you again.   
As you reach your orgasm he holds you tight, he cums shortly after. You both sigh and he kisses your forehead and whispers good girl.


End file.
